diffrent argents
by Allison argent fan
Summary: before our parents died they said we might be different but we're still sisters now i have to protect my sister from this thing while also trying to impress a cute boy stiles/oc
1. Chapter 1

celestia's pov

i'm celestia 17 years old i'm tall dark brown hair sort of pale and i live with my sister only she is one centimeter taller than me light brown hair and is tan today i'm joining beacon hills high school today my sister is home schooled. i'm sitting outside waiting for the a teacher or someone to show me inside that's when my phone rings i see my sister calling "luna two calls in one day why do i feel like i'm the one who's the baby sister" i said laughing "one-call me allison,and two-i'm being home schooled while you get to make friends at a normal school"allison said "hey i know one day you'll get to come just wait ok" i said trying to cheer my sister up i hear her groan and replied"fine but showing our secret!",right i'm also a witch i control the day allison the night as I hang up a nice guy comes over "miss argent" he asked i gave him a smile and nod "follow me" he walked down the empty halls and right to a class i heard the teacher say "as you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night" a body? uh-oh! i stay calm and we walk inside gaining everyone's attention "class this is our new student celestia argent please make her feel welcome" the guy said and walked "ah, miss argent why don't you take a seat behind mister stilinski" he pointed a a skinny boy with a buzz cut he actually looked cute i sit behind him and pay attention to the class. about an hour or so the bell rings and the class is dismissed i walk to my locker as i'm putting the code a red head girl sashays towards and says "that white plaid skirt is so cute" she says smirking "thanks i actually got this from a french designer a good friend of mine" i could see the jealousy in her eyes then a blonde hair jock walks over and kisses her "oh this is jackson and i'm lydia" she introduced "i'm celestia" i play along "so what kind of sports do you guys play baseball" i asked jackson snorted "no,we play lacrosse" he corrected i already hate him but i just smile. the day quickly passes by i sit at the bleachers and see that cute on the bench he plays to lydia sits next to me and I ask her "who is he" i pointed to the boy "i don't know" the ref blows the window and a ball hits the goalie in the face i wince luckily there was a cage as the boy got another ball flys towards him and he catches it like it was nothing then jackson cuts in front and throws a ball faster than any thing any he catches it i stand up cheer as lydia stood up and cheered along then the bench warmer stood up and chanted "that's my friend" i smile but my eyes glow a light pink i caught a scent. it was a werewolf!


	2. Chapter 2

celestia's p.o.v

i got home to see allison watching t.v "hey how was school" she asked as she jumped up from the couch her long light brown hair with blue strips bounce along with her "okay, so you will not believe this...but i have a crush" I squeaked with allison "well you will pee your pants when i say i'm joining you in high school" allison squealed as my jaw dropped allison was so scared and shy she actually did home school now she's out her shell "oh my god i think i'm gonna cry" i said wiping a fake tear away as allison rolled her eyes that's when it donged on me"you know what's better than having a friend" i asked with a sly smile "what?" allison asked "a boyfriend" i sang the word 'boyfriend' as allison blushed "you would get me one" she stated as i nodded. the next day i pulled up in my black charger I was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with a pink head band and white flats allison was wearing a blue shirt under her black jacket with black jeans and blue heels with a silver moon crest pin in her hair"you ready?" i asked she gave me a nod and we got out the car instantly kids were looking at us and whispering i heard one guy say "who's the new hot babe with tia" my blood boiled but i played it cool and walked to the office and got everything my sister needed luckily her locker was next to mine as we were putting our stuff away and getting what we needed for class the cute boy walked over to me with i'm guessing his best friend "hi i'm stiles this is my friend scott" stiles introduced i gave him a dorky grin and waved i felt my allison nudge me in the ribs "oh, um hi i'm celestia and this is my sister luna" i said i didn't notice allison's glare cause i called her by her real name "just call me allison" she said smiling sweetly i noticed scott staring at allison "well nice to meet you looks like we all got harris together" stiles said "oh he must be nice teacher" allison said smiling sweetly at scott her cheeks turning pink? "you won't like him he's the devil in high school" stiles said sarcastically i giggle at his joke the bell rung and we all headed to class "you got everything" i asked allison "everything but a pen i forgot a pen" allison said with a weak smile as we sat down that scott guy tapped her shoulder and gave her a...pen! how did he know? mine and allison's eyes glew the same color mines a pink her's a dark blue allison mouthed 'werewolf' she felt it to gained our attenton saying "i will assign you a new lab partner today" he called out the kids in our class till he got to our names "miss celestia you will work with mister stilinski" he said "miss allison you will work with mister McCall" he rolled his eyes and wrote stuff down till the bell rung


	3. Chapter 3

allison's p.o.v

i was working on my history homework when someone knocked on my door it was scott "hey" i greet and usher him inside "so um you wanna start on our project or schedule when it's a good time to meet" scott asked i shake my head and show him to my room i take out my chemistry book and we sit at our desk "that harris guy sure seems like a butt" i said as scott laughed "he hates stiles and gives him detention even for silly things" scott said looking at me with his brown eyes which are so cute "so um...when one chemical mixs to a bad one it creates" i stop and look at him as he looks at me "a chemical explosion" i finish he leans in and kisses me as i kiss him back i crawl out my seat and onto his lap as his strong arms wrap around my waist so i won't fall off i pull back and look at his golden eyes? i was about to say something till he asked a me a question "do you wanna go to lydia's party tomorrow"he seemed nervous but his eyes went back to brown "sure" i said getting off his lap he leaves my house and rides his bike home i grab my phone and text celestia 'i know who the werewolf is'


	4. Chapter 4

celestia's p.o.v

_'i know who the werewolf is'_

i rushed home to see allison pacing she must real stressed "who is it who's the werewolf" i asked stepping towards her "ha,funny thing it's scott" allison said looking at me like a psycho my mouth dropped does stiles know "what are we going to do" allison asked "we have to confront him about this" i said looking dead serious "he asked me on date and what if he doesn't it" allison said she must be head over heels for him "could he be bitten cause those who are bitten always mistakes it as an normal animal bite" i asked she just shrugged "ok go on that date and when you get him alone confront him" i said as i dragged her to bed

...

ok tonight's the full moon hope he is away from people allison came down stairs wearing a red tank top with a black vest pink pants and blue nikes we hear a beep and i shove her out that's wear scott is waiting "remember confront"i whisper in her ear as she swats me away i take deep breath as they drove off "good luck" i mumble and run into the woods


	5. Chapter 5

scott's p.o.v

me and allison were dancing to the music when i started to feel weird i let go of allison and walked to my car where i just drove home leaving allison, as soon as i got inside i got in the showers my finger nail were now claws i could only see red and my teeth became fangs i jumped out my bedroom window and ran into the woods suddenly i saw the vest allison wearing "where is she" i said knowing who took her "i don't know she just told me to stop the car and she into here" derek said i couldn't see him i heard rushing foot steps in fact two of them and i saw two eyes one was pink the other a dark blue they were both girls they looked at least my age then i remembered them allison and celestia. allison lifted what looked like a staff with a moon crest on it threw it at my arm as pain shot threw my arm i let out yell that's when derek comes and yanks the staff out my arm i ran as far away from them what was allison and celestia? why did allison hurt me? will she kill me? these questions were running through my head the girl i loved was scared of me she tried to kill me


	6. Chapter 6

scott's p.o.v

"what were they" i asked "witches never believed in them till now" derek said "wait if you knew i was here then...you!you did this to me" i yelled "the bite is a gift" he said frowning "i don't want" i said looking weak "you will soon,but for now scott you and me were brothers now" with that derek was gone.

...

all day i was trying to avoid allison looks like she was trying avoid me to "dude i told you were cursed now look the babe you liked is a witch along with her smoking hot sister" stiles whined i just rolled my eyes we were in the locker room getting ready for lacrosse "so now what i talk to the girl who tried to kill me no way" i said she might be hot but what the hell."talk to her or else" stiles said walking out to the field "so you gonna talk to her" stiles asked i nodded my head as stiles patted me on the back "ok good" he smiled "no" i said not paying attention "no,what do you mean no" stiles said now frowning "not when she's trying to kill me" i said stiles gave me a confused look till he got hit in the face with a ball "gah, i'm talking to my friend here" he yelled to the player who threw as he just shrugged his shoulders and ran to his friends "what do you mean she is she could have thought you were some one else"

**so last nights episode was so sad i gonna make more scallison fanfics i promise she not die in not one story i'm not that cold**


	7. Chapter 7

allison's p.o.v

i was trying to push my way through the ocean of students as i try to get to my motorcycle. i still feel guilty for throwing my staff a scott, i ran into someone and stumbled backwards till someone caught me. it was scott "uh, thanks" i try to walk past him but he blocked me "hey i'm sorry for leaving you at the party last night" scott apologizes, i blush and say "it's okay i'll give you a second chance" my mouth left my brain i was giving a werewolf who is super hot a second chance. scott smiled and kissed me on the cheek as he left, i find celestia standing at her car "what the what" she stated celestia never swears she's finds it a tad bit stupid. "what?" i ask "you're giving scott a second chance" celestia snarled, i say nothing as i get on my motorcycle and drive away.

celestia's p.o.v

little sisters can get on your nerves but then again this is allison's first true love, but she still shouldn't be messing with scott he doesn't know what he can do to her. why do i worry

_i was around 10 allison was 9 both of us were in the play room when a horrible scream came from our parents room. the guards came in "princess celestia, princess luna you must stay here and block the doors something has attacked your parents. i felt tears form in my eyes as i grab allison and push her under the table. "hold your ground" i here the captain yell but was drowned by the sounds of screaming and crying. the door bangs the hitches jiggling trying to stay on i hear allison whimpering the hitches gave up and broke the door fell with a bang. there stood what i hate the most- a werewolf a beta but his eyes were an electric blue._

"CELESTIA" allison yells snapping her fingers sharply at me i jolt "i asked a question five freaking minuets ago" allison hissed in anger "uh, sorry what"i said focusing on my sister. " i said why can't i give scott a second chance" allison says "you know why" i stated as i walk back to the living room."well i'm going to the game" allison said as she grabbed her jacket i didn't care much for the game i just need to relax. "i haven't seen you in awhile" a voice erupts, my eyes shot open as i turn to see derek standing there "derek what are you doing here" i asked. derek just walks over to me and kisses me fully on the lips.

a spark erupts something we haven't done since his family died

**wtf celestia and derek there's going to be a love triangle **

**R&R **


End file.
